Oh Captain, My Captain
by SydFord1012
Summary: When The Doctor's childhood friend shows up in the TARDIS, adventure ensues. Captain will save her new friends and old ones from dangers, but will old feelings resurface for The Doctor? Or will Captain's companion make a move? This is the story of a Time Lady with an anchor tattoo, and naturally unnatural hair. What will happen? Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I own my OC's.
1. Haddians

**Just want to say, Clara will be in this story later on. But for now, it will be Amy and Rory. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor rushed around the console, talking to thin air. Amy had gone up to her room, but he hadn't noticed.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy said. She heard him talking to somebody; he must have forgotten her leaving.

"Ah, Amy, why haven't you been answering?"

"I wasn't here." She had paused halfway down the steps.

Suddenly, a crash sent Amy and The Doctor flying onto the ground. The Doctor swore he saw a flash of red and black hair, but there was only him and Amy.

"Oh, no, no, no!" he jumped up and tried to control the crazy TARDIS while making sure Amy was okay.

"What happened?" she asked after getting up and massaging her bruised shoulder.

"There's something wrong with the TARIDIS !" he shouted. He looked at the screen and what he saw shocked him. Amy couldn't understand what it was saying, it looked like digital gears moving and then a red exclamation point popped up. "What?" he read it over and over again. "That's impossible." He whispered.

"What's impossible?" she looked at the screen again.

"That just can't be!" he yelled. It was odd for Amy to see him like this, it wasn't often he got this mad, but he was.

"Doctor, what does it say?" she yelled, countering his anger.

They looked over to the other side of the console, only to be greeted by a young girl, not much older than Amy. She lay there, lifeless.

"Who is that?" Amy asked as they moved closer.

"I don't know." He furrowed his brows. "But if what the TARDIS said was true…" he trailed off. Amy crossed her arms and peered over his shoulder, while he crouched down to look at the young girl.

Her hair was definitely colored; it was black with pinkish red streaks, her eyes were closed but her eye lashes were long, and her lips were red, like she was wearing makeup, but Amy got the feeling she wasn't.

But her clothes were wrong, her clothes were a little too big, like they had belonged to somebody else, it was a floral dress, with a collar and it buttoned down, like the kind someone from the 60s would wear. Her shoes were black, buckled flats, with white socks that went mid-calve. It was all wrong, that's not what someone that looked like her would wear. She looked like a young punk but the clothes screamed old lady.

The Doctor checked for a pulse, but there was none. She was dead, and The Doctor scanned her with his screwdriver. "Two hearts…" he said sadly.

"Does that mean…" she waited for him to finish.

"She's a Time Lord." She said grimly. "And we just watched her die."

"Doctor," Amy ran after him.

"Look at her clothes, Amy." He pointed to the dead girl. "She's obviously just regenerated, how could she be dead?"

"I don't know but we have to find out how and why she's here." Amy tried to reason.

"Did you see it?" he looked at her sadly. "There was blood on her clothes, Amy, too much blood." His voice cracked. "No one could survive that. Somebody must have tortured her, killed her and for what?"

Amy didn't know what to say, she couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of not seeing another one of her kind for years and then having one pop up dead and tortured in front of her. That was something she never wished would happen.

He went back over to the lifeless girl. He was planning on taking her body and burying it on the planet Chimeria, a beautiful garden planet. But that soon changed when the supposedly lifeless body suddenly took a sharp intake of air, her eyes flew open and she glanced all around her, dark green eyes finally landing on The Doctor. "Hello?" it came out more of a question.

"What?" he whispered.

"Where am I?" she said more loudly, causing Amy's eyes to widen. "This is a TARDIS but it's not mine." She sat up.

"You were dead." He stated the obvious.

"Your worst than August, way to state the obvious, Doctor." Then she eyes him carefully. "You are The Doctor still, right?"

"Yes, but how do you know? A second ago you were dead."

"Have I regenerated?" she looked at her baggy dress. "Hah!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" The Doctor ran his eyes over her bloody dress.

"He can't call me Chubby McMuffins!" her eyes were gleaming with joy. "I didn't ask for that body, I didn't even eat a whole lot, went on a diet you see? Nothing worked though!" she threw her arms into the air. "Now, Doctor, it's so good to see you again." She went up and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss, surprising both him and Amy.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled back.

"I've always wanted to do that, and I know you and The Master always wanted to do that too."

"Who?" Amy asked. It sounded familiar but just barely.

"Now time to settle a life argument." She leaned against the console, ignoring Amy's question. "Who's better? The Doctor, The Master, or The Captain?" she grinned as realization spread across The Doctor's face.

"You, it's you?" he asked cautiously. "You died in Arcadia. They told me a Dalek killed you!"

"Well, a lot of people died that day, you really think they would go searching for a TARDIS programmer?" she asked. "No, it's easier to just say I died too."

"Oh…" he remembered that day, the day he got the letter saying she had been killed.

Well let's go back a thousand years, give or take. Three children, playing with no one in particular. One, a little chubby brunette boy, muttering things under his breath about the other children, the other boy, a little dirty blonde boy, writing in the dirt with a stick, then another, a little ginger girl with a single long braid going down her back, sitting down on the swings but not even trying to kick off.

The little dirty blonde boy walked up and started talking to the brunette. They talked with straight faces, not like the other children who were running around laughing like maniacs. These three particular children would be special, before one would hear the drums, before the other would cause total destruction of all of Gallifrey, and before that little girl would supposedly die in Arcadia, sparking the idea of destroying Gallifrey in the mind of a certain Time Lord.

The two little boys walked over to the swing set, and started talking to the girl; she stayed quite before standing up and placing her hands on her hips, yelling at both of them for being immature and storming off, leaving them shocked for a second but then burst out laughing. They had been bored but she had saved them from that, now they were rolling on the ground, she came back and kicked the dirty blonde boy in the side and smacked the chubby brunette on the head.

Now fast forward a couple hundred years or so. The Chubby brunette boy hasn't been seen by his friends in awhile, so the dirty blonde boy, now calling himself The Doctor, was fighting off the Daleks, he hadn't seen either of his friends in a while, what with The Captain as she was calling herself now, in Arcadia, working as a TARDIS programmer, and that chubby Brunette missing, The Doctor couldn't expect to see his friends all the time, the war was raging. An idea kept coming to him, to kill Daleks and Time Lords alike, to end all the suffering, but every time he thought that, he would see her face. He didn't want her to die, not like that, so he kept on.

But one day, Arcadia fell, and so did his heart, he wasn't sure if Captain made it out okay, but he hoped with everything he had. He knew she was in Arcadia, he knew she was in the part of it that got attacked first. But that didn't stop him from hoping she was alive. But all that stopped when he received a letter, it gave him their deepest condolences, but his childhood friend had been killed when Arcadia fell.

He dropped the letter to the floor, remembering her laugh, he smile, her voice, everything about her, he instantly missed her. Tears stung his eyes and for once he let them go, dropping to the floor like the letter, on his knees, clutching his arms, bawling like a child. Although he looked like an old man, it was still a sight to see. He kept imagining the chaos over there, he should know, he was in Arcadia, he had planned on dropping by and greeting her, but now all he could think was that he could have saved her.

The idea of killing Time lords with the Daleks didn't seem so bad now, he was grieving and a little mad they had not let him see her body. Something seemed wrong, but that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind. It was time to end this.

Now flash forwards, back to inside the TARDIS, The doctor's mind was racing furiously, but all he could really think was that she was right in front of him.

"And how did you make it out?" he stepped closer, concern filling his face.

"An abomination." She grinned, oh how he had missed that grin. It was a different body, but same grin.

"What do you mean?" he didn't like how vague she always was.

"Oh…" she started thinking about it. "Where is the abomination?" she started looking "August?" she yelled and whipped her head in every direction. "Oh don't tell me…" she trailed off, knowing exactly where her abomination was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The Doctor watched The Captain mess with the controls.

"A den of Haddians." She said without looking up. "They took me and August captive and thought we could tell them where their leader was." she flipped some levers.

"And can you?"

"I don't know where that bastard is, I just know he took my jelly beans!" she glared at The Doctor.

"Alright then, good enough for me!" he hopped up and helped her with the TARDIS. Soon they were shaking and falling onto the ground. "The Haddians are pretty hostile, Amy, so why don't you stay here?" he looked over to her but she and Captain had already ran to the door.

"Now, Amy was it?" Amy nodded. "I want you to go down this corridor." Captain pointed down a hallway, everything was dirty and stinky, like nothing has gotten cleaned in centuries. "If you find anyone, try to get them out, but if you run into anything non-human, run."

"Alright." Amy wasn't used to taking orders but that did seem like a good plan. "Where are you two going?" she turned to see them already taking off into another hallway.

They didn't hear her. So Amy kept walking, cautiously, hoping she only ran into a human and not one of those Haddians. She walked until she heard some inhuman screaming. She ran to whatever made that noise, only to be stopped by a steel door, with only a small square window with bars as her means of looking into the small room.

She had to stand on tip toe to look in but she could see the back of an alien man, his skin was a purplish blue and his head was in the shape of a potato, he was yelling something at another Haddian and then turned his to the center of the room, Amy's eyes trailed down the chains attached to either side of the room, both held the wrists of a man.

He was beaten and bloody, not a pretty sight, Amy thought. He had on black slacks that were torn and dirtied, he was barefoot and his feet seemed almost like someone had hit them repeatedly, his back was bare and covered on scars and blood, his face was almost unrecognizable to anyone, he was breathing heavily but still kept his head high even though he was forced on his knees.

"Tell us!" The Haddian guard yelled at him.

"I don't know!" he screamed back, only to receive several lashes from a whip, screaming out in pain.

Another Haddian came in, even though he didn't look human, Amy could still recognize fear on his face. "What is it?" the guard asked viciously.

"The other one, sir." He said in a rumbling voice the tortured man turned his head, knowing who they were talking about. "She's dead…" he trailed off. Anger grew in the guard's face, although shock seemed to take the man's, and a hint of sadness.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't die," he said quietly. "Captain doesn't die!" he screamed, his voice strong but sadness and anger seemed to take the best of him. "What have you done with her?" he said threateningly.

Amy watched in silence. This was the man Captain wanted saved, she had to do something. "Silence!" the guard punched him across the face, and then walked up to the other Haddian. "What do you mean she's dead?"

"She was talking back to the others, they got mad and…and…they stabbed her a couple times, that's all." He tried to smile reassuringly, but then fear shot through his face, along with a bullet. The guard had, out of anger, shot the poor Haddian.

The man's face was just filled with confusion and sadness and anger, the guard caught on to this. "You were close to her, no?" there was no answer. "Maybe we'll work out a deal." A sly smile grew on his face. "You should know what might happen if we keep the body…" he paused and looked at the growing anger and realization. "If you tell us where our leader is, we'll let you have her. Do what you wish to her." He grinned again; Amy couldn't help but growl a little under her breath. "What do you say?"

"I say go to hell." He spat blood at the guard, causing a knee to go right into his chest.

He coughed up blood and wheezed but then looked the guard right in the eyes. The guard scoffed. "Fine, then we keep the body." He grinned and left.

Amy knew it would only be a matter of time before he came back, realizing there was no body. She kept out of his line of sight before sliding though the closing door. The man's face was down, but she had a feeling he knew she was there, it was just confirmed when he started talking without looking up. "Who are you?"

"Amy Pond, I take it you're August, yeah?" she wrapped her arms around herself, something about this man gave her chills, but he seemed nice enough, and the Captain seems to trust him.

"Augustus Griffin." he said quietly, still not looking up at her.

"No offence but, who would give you that name?" she laughed. And to her surprise he cracked a nostalgic smile.

"An old friend of mine." She couldn't see his eyes but she could see the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"This old friend…It's the girl you were talking about?" she inched closer but something told her to stay back.

"Yeah." He said shortly. "Why are you here, Amy Pond?" again, she got chills, something was off here.

"Captain sent me to get you, Augustus Griffin."

He raised his head at her, he was obviously grieving her death, so to hear someone he doesn't now say her name, that must have been a shocked. "You're lying; I'll take the Haddians word over yours any day." His Irish accent was thick.

"Why is that?"

"They don't lie, it's not in them to." He paused for a second. "They exaggerate, yes, but they don't lie, especially not to their guards." He nodded his head towards the lifeless body of the Haddian, shot and killed.

"They do think she's dead, but she regenerated, she's with The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" he squinted at her. "The man that left her to die? I wouldn't leave her with him; he's probably getting her killed as we speak." He scoffed.

"You don't have a lot of faith." She said and started trying to undo the chains around his wrists.

"Why should I have faith in him?"

"I mean in Captain." She managed to get one cuff off of him. He looked up at her.

"You're right, she's a bloody idiot sometimes, but she always pulls through in the end."

Amy smiled, that sounded like The Doctor. She got the other cuff off and they ran to the door, opening it and making sure the coast was clear.

The two ran down the corridors in search of the other two Time Lords. Now let's go to those bumbling Time Lords.

"I'm just saying, I think you maybe should have looked for me instead of taking their word for it!" Captain exclaimed, taking no mind to the fact that they were supposed to stay quite.

"You said it yourself, a lot of people died that day, and I wouldn't have been able to find you under all that wreckage."

"I'd still look for you!" she argued, in fact, they had done nothing but argue since they got there, not really paying attention to looking for August. Luckily they saw Amy running, and a bloody and bruised man…without a shirt.

"Well, August, I know you like me but I didn't know this way." She grinned but he did not find it amusing, he ran up and didn't miss a beat grabbing her hand and making sure she didn't trip when she started running.

They looked behind them, seeing only The Doctor and Amy, and a whole lot of mad Haddians. "So anyone want to elaborate?" Doctor asked.

"We sort of ran into them." Amy said as they rushed into the TARDIS.

They stood there, catching their breaths. "So…Doctor?" August looked up at him.

"Yep."

"Nice to meet you." He held out a hand but the Doctor was, for some reason, reluctant to take it.

"You too." He eyes the bloody man. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

"You might know of a certain experiment."

"Not this again, August you're as human as the next guy!" Captain explained, causing Amy and The Doctor to cast wary glances at him.

"I want to know." He looked at her; she looked sympathetically at him, and then nodded. "Doctor, you know the Daleks have experimented with a Dalek-human mutant?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, but they've started doing something else entirely." He recalled how they would implant a Dalek into a normal human.

"But what if they revisited that little idea?"

The Doctor just looked at him. "You mean?"

He sighed. "I'm a Dalek, Doctor." He looked down. "I just got more humanity in me than they had hoped." Captain put a comforting hand on his shoulder; she knew he hated talking about his identity. "I want to know why, why they let me go, they're all hate, and so why let me go?" he started to tear up.

The Doctor looked at him, this man didn't seem like a Dalek, and in fact he seemed even more human than some humans The Doctor had seen. He showed genuine emotions, and not all hatred, but he was an outcast, an abomination. Oh, he thought, that's what she meant. An abomination saved her, that's what she said, so this abomination is how old?

"How old are you?" they were surprised, they never knew how his mind worked, how he had jumped from August tearing up to how old he was.

"What?" August was a little taken aback, well, understatement.

"You, how old are you?" he took a step closer and looked intensely into August eyes.

"I-I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't know." He said more calmly.

"You don't know how old you are?" Amy asked.

He looked down at her. "No." he looked her straight in the eyes.

Captain smirked, and then she grabbed his bloody arms and stared into his eyes with smile. "You don't know how old you are?" she said in mock exasperation.

He looked at her; he appeared extremely patient when it came to Captain. "No." he said with a ghost of a smile. "Do either of you know exactly how old you are?" he looked over to The Doctor and then back to Captain.

Knowing they had no room to talk, they backed off. "Can you give us a ballpark?" The Doctor grinned.

"I don't know, couple hundred I guess…" he trailed off and Amy's eyes widened.

"So I'm the youngest here?" she pointed to herself. "I mean, you're obviously a couple years older than me," she looked at August, who stood there uncomfortable. "But by hundreds of years?" she was used to The Doctor being over a thousand years older than her but to have them older too?

"You two are still so young!" Captain ruffled August and Amy's hair.

"I wouldn't be considered young to humans." He grumbled. She just continued to tease him while Amy and The Doctor walked over to the console.

"So you've met them before?" she leaned against the controls while he fiddle with some things. "Before, you paled a bit when you realized who she was."

"I've met her, not him." He kept his head down, his lips tightening, Amy didn't miss that.

"Were you two a thing?" she glanced over at the punkish girl, laughing with a handsome man, August tried his best not to laugh along but a small smile cracked through. Amy could see The Doctor and Captain being together.

"No." he said way too quickly.

"Doctor?" she got closer to him, but he kept his head down. "What happened?"

"We've been friends since before we were in our triple digits…" he paused for a second. "And that's saying something."

"So you've known her all this time, why don't you talk about her?" Amy's face twisted in concern.

"Sometimes it's easier to not talk about things, and try to forget them."

"So you two had an argument?"

"No, but I could have saved her, I could have, I was there, in Arcadia when it fell." He said hurriedly, a glint of sadness flashed over his eyes. "I could have rushed over to where she was, but I didn't, I only hoped she had gotten out. I didn't try to save my best friend." He paused for a second before a small smile appeared on his face. "And to answer your question from before, I may have liked her a bit when we were children."

"Hah! I knew it!" she said loudly, causing August and Captain to look over.

"Keep your voice down!" The Doctor shushed her.

"Don't shush me." She said sternly. The Doctor just sighed.

"Knew what?" Captain asked.

"Nothing!" The Doctor waved. "It's nothing."

"Doctor, you're a horrible liar." She grinned. "What is it?"

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, Amy wanted to know about the Chrysler building."

"And you told her about the Firelots?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." He put one hand on his hip. Amy gave him a questioning look, what about the Chrysler building? And what were Firelots? She wanted to ask.

"Fine then, don't tell me." She pouted and walked away, August followed her. They walked deeper into the TARDIS, the sweet old bird had made a room specifically for them, and when I mean specifically for them, I mean for _them_.


	2. A Room For Two

They walked into the door that had appeared with an anchor on it, which had always been her symbol, but unlike the Corsair, she didn't have the tattoo somewhere noticeable, she had it on the outside of her upper right thigh. It was always a deep red, and always right there, in the same place, the same size, and the same anchor.

They walked into a room, planning on her going inside and him leaving to find his own room. But the sneaky TARDIS had other plans.

"Good luck!" she called to him, he grumbled about having to find his room in the maze they call a time machine. She laughed and ducked her head back into the magnificent room, it did seem like it was meant for two though. It became increasingly noticeable that this room was specifically designed for two when she walked further in.

An extremely comfortable king sized bed…nothing to worry about, then a night stand on either side…again, nothing to worry about, but then the candles placed around the room were pretty weird, but maybe the TARDIS had decided to give Captain a treat, it did seem to be relaxing, but what really tipped Captain off was the _his and her_ bathroom counter, then the two tooth brushes, then the two wardrobes, also two dressers, she didn't need that many clothes, surely the TARDIS knows that? But then when she opened one of the wardrobes, she saw male clothes, she opened the other, females clothes, way too girly too.

Then she thought maybe the mischievous museum piece was tricking her, she thought the TARDIS wouldn't dare do that to someone who could easily reprogram her, right? So she decided to clear her thoughts with a bubble bath, she hadn't had one in ages, what with her own TARDIS sort of being lost. But not really! She had just stashed it in a safe place, maybe she should have written down the coordinates to said safe place…

She got out of the bubbles and wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel; it was so soft she felt she had to snuggle up in front or the fire with it, or maybe in that soft bathrobe. She didn't take notice of the fact that there were two towels, and two bathrobes. Oh well.

"This is the life!" she exclaimed. "Thank you TARDIS, you sexy old girl you!" she laughed at her own joke. The fire turned on by itself, or more specifically, the TARDIS turned it on. "I hope August found his room okay?" she asked no one, but was answered by the door opening. That was odd, she thought, this was her room right?

So let's back up, August was walking around in circles after leaving Captain in her own room. The only problem was, he kept coming back to her room! No matter what direction he took, he would always come back to that door with her anchor on it, and yes, he had seen that anchor, they had after all gone to a beach planet, so of course he saw a bright red anchor on her leg. Although that was her slightly larger regeneration, so it wasn't like he wanted to look right where her bottom piece was...

Now don't get him wrong! He didn't particularly care about appearances, but when he had made fun of her, he couldn't exactly be caught checking her out, it wasn't even like she was that big too. She was still pretty attractive…

He shook that thought from his head, she isn't attractive, even now, she's still just a childish, immature, annoying, bratty, spoiled, full of quirks, fun to be around, full of adventure, and really, _really_ hot…he's getting off of topic here. All in all, she's an idiot

But no matter how mad he was at her, no matter how much she got on his nerves and teased him about things, he could never regret pulling her out of those flames, never regret saving her in Arcadia.

Ah-hah! He had found his room at last! He grinned and went to the door that had a sign almost like someone was irritated with him; it was a circle with a check mark in it. Like someone was annoyed that he kept passing it.

"Well okay then." He mumbled and pressed the small button, it was sort of Victorian style ornaments around it, sort of like Captain's. He pressed it and the door slid open.

He looked around and instantly regretted entering after all that with Captain was on his mind. It was dark, only lit by a number of candles. Some earth songs he barely recognized were playing; he thought they were from early 21st century? Maybe. He walked in and his eyes were drawn to the brightest thing in here, no not the fire place crackling, but the punkish looking girl.

She was staring at him with those piercing eyes. Her expression was blank, although his was without a doubt priceless. She wasn't wearing anything but a black bathrobe, her feet up on a red couch. She stared at him for a few minutes, but to him it seemed like eternity. His bag was slowly slipping out of his grasp and soon fell to the floor.

All he wanted was to get his dried blood off and take a long shower, maybe put a shirt on because his was probably somewhere with the Haddians. But for some unknown reason, the universe decided not to let him do that, instead it let him wonder into his-for lack of a better word- companion's room. The sign on the door was different, he could have sworn he had taken a different direction, so why was he in her room? Why was he here?

"Hey Augie…" she said with no emotion. "Watcha doin'?" She said slowly.

He couldn't seem to form any words; at least, if he had they refused to come out. He just looked at her, saying nothing, a very awkward situation he had gotten himself into now, maybe it would be better if he went back to the Haddians.

"August?" he looked down and noticed that the bathrobe only went down to maybe mid-thigh. Why did the universe hate him so? Wait, no…they were in a conscious ship. A very mischievous ship if it was anything like Captains TARDIS. He still thinks that her TARDIS had taken his clothes that had been in the bathroom, causing him to have to run around desperately trying to find them, with nothing but a towel on. He was lucky Captain hadn't been there to see that, but she still defended that TARDIS saying maybe August was just stupid and misplaced his clothes.

The TARDIS did this huh? That's why he kept going past Captain's door, that's why it seemed like it was annoyed that he kept passing by her door instead of going inside. Well then, now he knows it wasn't the universe, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Time Lord Technology, why would they make them with such personality?

"Augustus Griffin!" he snapped back to what was going, only to realize that Captain had been calling his name for awhile.

"Hmm?" he finally made some sort of noise to acknowledge the fact that he was even there.

"What are you doing?" she furrowed her brows and got up from the couch. "This isn't your room." The thought struck her that this room did seem like it was made for two people.

"The door sign said it was my room." He said dumbly and pointed to the door.

"What?" then she grinned. She had to give the TARDIS props; she was a sneaky old girl.

"The door…" he pointed again, he seemed like he was in a trance, which made her grin even more.

"The TARDIS is being sneaky." She told him. "I doubt you even have a room right now."

"Yeah…"

"What?" she laughed, before realizing she was practically wearing nothing, she then glanced down at the black bathrobe. She sighed, August basically screamed to be teased sometimes. "You want to sleep here tonight?" she grinned.

His eyes flashed fear. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no." he kept saying it over and over again, like he was trying to convince himself, making Captain doubt it was true.

"You sure?" she smirked at his obvious unease.

"Yeah." He backed away. "I'm sure, maybe I'll just sleep outside tonight." His eyes never left her. "I mean, do Daleks even sleep, right?" he laughed, his attempt of a joke made an eyebrow rise on her face.

"Take the couch." She offered.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." He kept slowly backing away. She sighed and walked over to where he was.

She was a little too close for August's liking; he would have backed away more had the door not been pressing against his back already.

"Take the couch." She said in an almost whisper. He cursed himself; he could feel his face betraying any wall he had tried to put up. He almost leaned in, almost…she was too close and she knew it. Maybe he should tease her for once?

He instantly regretted it though. He leaned in, keeping his face straight, now they were inches apart and he felt victorious when he heard her breathing hitch. But then he wanted to be anywhere but here when he saw her sly grin. He knew that grin all too well.

"Don't tease the teaser." She said, her voice was dangerously low, , he wanted to pull away, run out of the room, be anywhere but here, not when he wasn't sure if he had any control over the situation, maybe she was in control? He wasn't sure, but right now he felt like he was about to give in, about to close the gap between them. Then he didn't have too.

She pulled away with a satisfied grin. "Couch, now." She pointed to the velvet couch, it looked comfy enough.

"Right." He said in a daze. And none of this would ever be mentioned again, right? Probably not, there wasn't any need really. They would go back to normal, tease, haze, insult, backhanded compliment occasionally.

He missed the tint of red on Captain's face when she lay down in her bed. That was intense, she thought, maybe I should keep my teasing down to a lower level. That almost got real! She silently giggle, maybe she should apologize? Nah, he can take a joke.

She knew from experience how much patience he has before he starts flipping tables…literally. She thought back to that poor lady at the restaurant, they got kicked out because he caused such a ruckus, but she might share some of the blame, after all she had pushed him a little too far after telling him she was pregnant with some guy she didn't even know's baby, that might have been too much, granted, but flipping their table was definitely too much.

Oh well, she was still confused as to why he overreacted, he shouldn't have gotten that mad right? She didn't know, she hadn't been around Humans or Daleks enough to know what going through either's mind. Although she imagined his mind wasn't like either, or his mind was a mix of the two. After over a hundred years of traveling with him, she still didn't know exactly what was going through his mind half the time.

She sighed, and quickly went to sleep, not that she needed it, but all's good. She dreamed about The Doctor and The Master from when they were children, then about The Master's disappearance, then hearing he had somehow made it to earth and called himself Harold Saxon. Then she dreamt about when she first met August, when he didn't know what he was, he didn't have a name or place to call home, he couldn't even call himself a Dalek or Human, she took pity on her savior and that started mutual respect and a lifelong friendship, neither of them would grow old, neither of them would live forever nor would they die of old age. They had an understanding. They would never separate.

August had a similar dream but it was mostly just about Captain. Only he knows her real name, and he wouldn't say it in front of anyone she didn't want knowing it. He felt some jealously towards The Doctor because knowing something no one else knew made him feel special to her, but The Doctor obviously knew, he grew up with her, he knew her before she even thought of the name Captain. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help but feel that.

Maybe in the morning those two will feel better, or maybe tonight, you never know to be honest, being in a TARDIS can cause some funky ways of thinking about time.

* * *

 **Has it been that long...? Man, time just ran away from me...maybe I was in a TARDIS? :P**


End file.
